get ready to r o l l
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: au — life never used to be this complicated.
1. a for amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; the entry format is based on LJ's. I only own the plot. I think.

THIS IS A SASUKARIN FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO AWAY.

... What, you're still here? You must like it if you're staying.

Also, SS-chan, I _will_ convert you.

BY THE WAY, this fic features SasoDei. C: I absolutely love that pairing, so... Yeah.

-

**poisonousloverxx**

...

_they do, they do, they do_

**Current Location:** My dorm.  
**Current Mood**: youwishyouwerehotlikemeD:  
**Current Music:** You know you love me but you don't know why

First entry of the school year. Yay. What-the-fucking-ever.

Something _terrible_ has happened to me. It was terrible enough that Sakuface effing laughed. It was terrible enough that I almost cried, and you all know I don't cry easily, if at all.

I was fawning over Sasumuffin, as per usual, when I tripped. And landed on my face. Right in front of Sasumuffin.

There had been silence.

Sakuface broke it.

She LAUGHED.

Bitch.

Sasumuffin SMIRKED at my misery.

Teme.

(Sorry Narucakes, I had to use your "term of endearment" to insult Sasumuffin. Hope you don't mind.)

I practically ran away after that.

Sob.

I need to hear someone else's horrible first day.

Any volunteers?

...

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
Ouch, I saw that. D: I really wanted to smack Forehead for her cruelty. Anyway, my first day was pretty much like this: Entered school. Was water-balloon'd. Got attacked by Kiba's dog. Had to wear Sakura's spare clothes for the rest of the day. TORTURE.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Amen to that, sister.

...

...

**cherryblossom9**  
Che, you're just jealous because Sasuke-kun likes me and not you.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Psh, as if.

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
Hey Karin-chan! :D I had a great day. Sorry about teme. If it makes you feel better, I punched him in the classroom.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Aw, thanks, Narucakes. I can always count on you.

...

...

**waterboi27**  
Damn, Karin. Your first day sucked.

**poisonousloverxx**  
WTF. I know it did. Now fuck off before I start thinking you care.

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
The angst just keeps on coming. Also, Maki, stop calling me 'Sasumuffin'.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Sasumuffin, sweetie, the angst is ALWAYS there. Also, no, I don't think I will.

...

...

**thepointofthings**  
My first day sucked, too, don't worry. And BTW: Neji now KNOWS.

**poisonousloverxx**  
NO! D: Oh gawd, you poor thing!

**thepointofthings**  
I think the thing that sucks the most is that he's acting like it never happened.

**poisonousloverxx**  
NO! Really?!

**thepointofthings**  
Really.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Oh my GAWD! I'll tell Hinata to knock some sense into that boy!

**thepointofthings**  
Thanks. I can always count on you. ;3;

...

...

...

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER ONE**_  
a for amazing_

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_when are you gonna give it up?_

**Current Location:** Hallway. NO, NO, WAIT—I'm in the classroom now.  
**Current Mood:** It's the 2nd day of school; wtf do u think.  
**Current Music:** You're giving me such a rush! Come on Holly would you turn me onnnn!

That song is stuck in my head. STUCK, I tell you.

Anyway, it's the second day of school, the temperature is about 70 degrees Fahrenheit, and I am wearing a deliciously warm black jacket on top of my uniform. No one else really seems bothered by the unnatural coldness even though it's freaking AUGUST.

Our uniform sorta sucks. I mean, it's GREEN. The skirt and tie are, anyway.

Sakuface sure likes it, though; that can only be expected, since it "matches her eyes." I, on the other hand, detest it, because really, I look like Christmas. You know, red hair, red eyes, green uniform? I think God's playing a cruel joke on me or something. At least the boys' uniform is black. It makes Sasumuffin's ivory complexion stand out; the same goes for Narucakes' blue eyes.

WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GIVE IT UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME SUCH A RUSH! COME ON HOLLY, WOULD YOU TURN ME _ONNNNNNNN_!

I swear, I'm going to end up screaming that in class one of these days.

So yeah.

What's up?

...

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
Pfft, yeah, our uniform sux. Ppl give me weird looks in coffee shops 4 it. N e way, the sky's up, darlin'.

**poisonousloverxx**  
And so is Sakuface's nose.

**blondebombshell**  
OMG BURNNNNN!

**poisonousloverxx**  
xDDD lmfaooo

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
Aww, if you keep mentioning me, I'll start thinking you have a crush on me!

**poisonousloverxx**  
WTF Narucakes xD I love Sasumuffin.

**orangeramen101**  
Uh-huh, sure. That's what you WANT me to think. -wiggles eyebrows-

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
Maki, stop making such useless posts.

**poisonousloverxx**  
What, would you rather I make posts that are all about you? Cuz I'll ttly do that. I won't mind.

**obsidianblack**  
Stop teasing me, dammit.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Alright, alright! D: Sorry, Sasuke-kun.

...

...

**thepointofthings**  
You're so silly xP

**poisonousloverxx**  
That's what I live for.

* * *

"Karin-chan!"

I turned slightly, reaching up to push my glasses up my nose as Naruto Uzumaki, best friend to resident hottie Sasuke Uchiha, hurtled toward me. He stopped just in time; if he had gone any further, he would have knocked into me (and my desk). He had learned in the past that you do _not_ knock into Karin Maki (and her desk).

"Yes, Narucakes?" I asked, taking in his exuberance and cheerful expression. It was the second day of Konoha Academy, and he was _still_ all rainbows and sunshine. There was something wrong with him. "Is it something about Sasumuffin?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm smarter and prettier than you."

Naruto chuckled, scratching his cheek. He had learned long ago that you don't argue with me. "Haha... While that may be true, at least I'm stronger than you!" When I looked at him in disbelief (this guy just wasn't smart), he added, "And I have a dick." I twitched at that; did he have to bring that up _every_ time we argue?

"No one cares, Dickless," Sai stated, breezing past us to his seat a few desks behind Naruto. Naruto just laughed off the nickname-that-was-really-sort-of-an-insult; he was too used to Sai calling him that.

I looked at the clock to see when homeroom would start.

Three... Two...

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched, probably making everyone within a three-mile radius jump in surprise (everyone in the classroom except for Sasuke did, anyway). The people who jumped turned to look at me. "Sasori-niisan! His shoot starts in three minutes!"

Yes, my (HAWT) older brother was a male model. I knew for a fact that he would meet his One True Love sometime, and I really wanted to be there when he met him (or her) so I could tell Sasori, "That's your One True Love, Sasobella." And then, because of me, he would have his happily ever after.

"Yell that louder, would you?" Sakuface drawled. "I don't think the people in the Cloud heard you."

I glared at her. "Do you _mind_? This is an important part of Sasori-niisan's life! He will meet his One True Love one day through his modeling agency, and he will get married and have kids if his One True Love is a female. Even if his One True Love is a guy, they will have a freaking happily ever after ending."

"Sasori-san's _gay_?" Sakuface scrunched her nose in disgust. I knew that she had a crush on Sasori. The girl never had a chance with him.

"No," I replied tartly. "He's bisexual." I turned back to Naruto. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"I need to tell you something," Naruto began, and whispered it in my ear...

* * *

_for you and only you_

**Current Location:** My dorm. Sigh.  
**Current Mood:** Kinda angry. Sakuface's fault.  
**Current Music:** As I leave, will you be one someone to say goodbye?

emoooo.

Sigh.

Sasori listens to alternative rock.

It scares me sometimes, because he looks like the kind of guy who listens to metal.

Effin' creepy.

... Tsunade has big breasts.

I mean _really_.

I think they're fake.

(IF PRINCIPAL TSUNADE READS THIS, UM, I LOVE YOU?

PLEASE DON'T GET ME IN TROUBLE.)

I wonder if Narucakes was telling the truth when he told me Sasumuffin had a big... You know what.

Wait, why the fuck would Narucakes know?

NARUCAKES, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT SASUMUFFIN'S YOU-KNOW-WHAT IS BIG?

...

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
It's a guy thing, Karin-chan. We compare ourselves to other guys.

**poisonousloverxx**  
How... Homoerotic.

**orangeramen101**  
Are you insinuating that the love of ur life is a fag?

**poisonousloverxx**  
... Maybe. And don't say 'fag'. It's insulting.

**orangeramen101**  
Sry.

**poisonousloverxx**  
It's okay. ... So, what's his length?

**orangeramen101**  
XD eleven and three-quarters.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OMG. That's big.

**orangeramen101**  
Yeah. That's why his fangirls stare at his crotch.

...

...

**thepointofthings**  
Wow, eleven and three-quarters. I would tap that in a heartbeat.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Wouldn't we all? xD

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
Don't you have anything better to talk about than my crotch?

**poisonousloverxx**  
No, not really.

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
I want to do Sasuke now.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Everyone does. xD

**blondebombshell**  
The sad thing is, Sai's crotch is smaller.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Not satisfying enough for you?

**blondebombshell**  
You read my mind.

...

...

**waterboi27**  
WTF, Karin.

**poisonousloverxx**  
What?

**waterboi27**  
You're talking about someone's DICK. On the INTERNET. Doesn't that seem a little wrong to you?

**poisonousloverxx**  
Not really.

**waterboi27**  
... WTF is wrong with you.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Everything. Duh.

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Karin, tomorrow I'm meeting this guy named Deidara. He's a model, too. You're coming with me, so you aren't going to go to your classes. Tsunade-san already knows this, and has excused you from class.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OMG, REALLY? Sasobella, you're the _best_! Have I ever told you how much I love you?

**xpuppetmasterx**  
The only reason you're coming with me is to tell me if this guy's my One True Love or not.

**poisonousloverxx**  
So you DO trust my instincts!

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Don't let it get to your head.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Too late CX

* * *

_dirty little secret_

**Current Location:** Bench in a park.  
**Current Mood:** Waiting for Deidara. wut do u think.  
**Current Music:** You are the only one who needs to knowww!

I HAVE CREATED A CHALLENGE.

It's called the Dirty Little Secret Challenge.

You have to list five of your dirty little secrets.

I'm going to do it myself.

5: I've loved Sasuke ever since I met him.  
4: I love listening to nevershoutnever! and ATL, even though I tell everyone that I hate them.  
3: I don't really hate Sakura. I admire her determination to prove her beliefs. If she didn't hate me so much, I think we could be friends.  
2: Sometimes, I fake empathy to get people to like me.

And the number one secret?

1: I love him more than he'll ever know.

OH, WELL, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

DEIDARA'S HEEEEEEERE!

OMG, he's a blond.

Ooh... He has blue eyes...

Is that purple nail polish?

OMG IT IS.

THIS, MY READERS, IS THE _ONE_.

* * *

I smiled as I gazed at Deidara. Finally, I could say the words I've waited so long to say. "Sasobella, this is the One."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasori smirk a little. "What are you going to name him?" he inquired as Deidara neared us.

"Hm... How about... Deikitten?"

"That sounds about right."

"You're Sasori, un?" Deidara asked, standing in front of us, looking directly at Sasori. My brother nodded. Deidara looked at me, visible eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm Karin," I chimed, smiling at the blond. "I'm Sasobella's sister, and you, my friend, are the One True Love of dear Sasori."

"Well then," Deidara chuckled, sitting down between us, "we should get to know each other better, yeah?"

Yep, this one's _definitely_ Sasori's One True Love.

I love him already.


	2. b for beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; the entry format is based on LJ's and the songs used are... Not mine, either. I only own the plot. I think.

SASUKARIN FTW.

SASODEI FTW.

... fem!sasuke ftw. xD

ITACHI FTW!

FWOIFWOIFWOI, I LOVE ITACHIIIIIII

I WANT HIM TO LIVE AGAIN

BECOME A GODDAMN ZOMBIE, ITACHI! D: I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAINNNNN

-

**poisonousloverxx**

...

_believe you me_

**Current Location:** My dorm. Again.  
**Current Mood**: lovingggg  
**Current Music:** Dedication takes a lifetime, dreams only last for a night

Deidara is the epitome of awesome.

Like, seriously.

If he wasn't Sasori's One True Love, I'd steal him. I'm in love with Sasumuffin, yes, but Deidara's a _darling_. He's so cute and nice and everything. I'll be so happy when he's part of the family. Sasori deserves someone like him.

Also, Sasori gave me Deidara's screenname.

ARTisaBANG.

Haha. That's Dei's catchphrase, you know, like how Sasori's is, "Art is eternity, idiot," and Narucakes' is, "Believe it!"

Okay, Dei just accepted my friend request. HE CAN NOW VIEW MY STUFF. xD

... Okay, now I have to watch what I say here... He might start thinking I'll steal him...

Anyway.

EVERYONE OTHER THAN SASORI AND DEIDARA, here's a description of Dei: He has blond hair, tied in a half-ponytail, and his bangs fall over his left eye. His visible eye is a very nice shade of blue, and I think he uses eyeliner. Maybe he just naturally had dark rings around his eyes. His complexion is slightly tanned, and he has tattoos on his arms that look like stitches. One section of his right arm is brown and looks rotted, but that's just a really cool tattoo that Deidara says is interesting.

Also, Deidara likes fishnet, just like meeeee.

WE WERE DESTINED TO BECOME FRIENDS, I SWEAR.

Eww DDD:

My mom's making me drink this banana-milk smoothie... It was okay at first, but now it's just disgusting...

... I'm gonna puke after this...

...

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
Your mom is WEIRD.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Don't I know it.

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
She isn't making me drink anything.

**poisonousloverxx**  
THAT'S BECAUSE YOU REFUSED, YOU ARSE.

...

...

**cherryblossom9**  
Your mom's trying to make you healthier so you'll lose wait.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Are you calling me FAT, Haruno?

**cherryblossom9**  
Why yes, I believe I am.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Bitch, I'm skinnier than you.

**cherryblossom9**  
Oh, so now you're calling ME fat?

**poisonousloverxx**  
No. I'm just saying I'm slimmer than you.

**cherryblossom9**  
BITCH, THIS MEANS WAR.

**poisonousloverxx**  
... WTF.

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
Poor you.

**poisonousloverxx**  
I KNEW YOU CARED! 8D

**obsidianblack**  
I don't.

**poisonousloverxx**  
... Way to crush my dreams, Sasumuffin.

...

...

**waterboi27**  
XD

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
lol poor u.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Yep.

...

...

**ARTisaBANG**  
... Did you finish it yet?

**poisonousloverxx**  
No, I'm waiting until she's in the bathroom or something to dump it in the trash and cover it with tissues or something.

**ARTisaBANG**  
Smart girl.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Takes one to know one.

**ARTisaBANG**  
xD

**poisonousloverxx**  
c:

...

...

...

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER TWO**_  
b for beautiful  
_

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_one way to say these three words  
_

**Current Location:** classroom c:  
**Current Mood:** sigh-worthy  
**Current Music:** and that's what i'll dooo! i love you!

...

Plain White T's.

can't stop listening to them.

anyway

HELLO WORLD, it's nine in the morning and Kakashi-sensei is once again late. Therefore, I am using this time to type this on my beautiful red laptop which has smudges of chocolate on it. ... I think that's chocolate, anyway.

I need to talk to someone.

Narucakes is talking to Sasumuffin, Sai's... Just weird, Ino's talking to Sakuface, Hinata's talking to Tenten, aaaaaand that leaves me with Lee and Neji.

... I'll take my chances with the Hyuuga.

WISH ME LUCK.

...

...

...

**sweetcheeks33**  
Good luck.

* * *

"Hi, Neji!" I greeted cheerily, plastering a rather fake smile to my face as I turned around to look at him. He sat behind me, which was so convenient, because I like talking to people while sitting sideways on my chair.

Neji gave me a _look_. "Hello, Maki," he replies after a pause. Argh, he calls me by my last name, too...

"Pumpkin," I said, allowing the smile to fall, "someone just replied to my newest post. Their screenname is 'sweetcheeks33'. I need your help to track them down, because my blog-journal is private and I didn't add them onto my friend's list."

Neji blinked at me. I stared back at him resolutely, and finally, he gave in. "_Fine_, you irksome little girl. I'll have some information tomorrow. Now go annoy someone else."

"Thanks, pumpkin!" I chirped, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Karin-chan!" Naruto yelled as Neji sighed. "You moved on?"

I stared at the blond. "... Are you seriously asking me that?"

"... Yes?"

"K-Karin-chan will a-always love S-Sasuke-san," Hinata interjected nervously, pressing her index fingers together. Her pale cheeks burned when Naruto looked at her, surprised. I did the same as Naruto, actually. I hadn't noticed she had stopped calling Sasuke "Sasuke-san" instead of "Uchiha-san." Huh. It must be because Sasuke's Neji's friend.

"Tonight, we lie awake, remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?" I sang randomly, mostly to get the attention off Hinata, but also because I was sort of bored. "One more long night. Another seven days, heartbeat racing, the interstate, my home, tonight, for one more long night. I'm sure as hell the happiest I've ever been."

"... Karin. What the eff?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at my spontaneous singing.

"The world may never know," I replied cryptically.

* * *

_i would've married you in vegas_

**Current Location:** in the car  
**Current Mood:** pissed  
**Current Music:** had you given me the chance to say i do

mom's making me shop for grceries

that's why my grammar sux

i'm typin this while drivin

i'm gonna die, i swear

neway

just wanted 2 say tht i rly h8 naruto right now

* * *

I slammed the door angrily, cursing under my breath as I stomped toward the door to the store. Seriously, first the freaking smoothie, now _this_? What the eff? (I'm actually pretty proud of myself; I hadn't said the full f-word for a full day.) I would have to use a lot of my coupons for this! I shoved open the door, and stormed inside, before walking normally so I wouldn't accidentally break my heels. I silently thanked God I had only worn the three-inch heels, not the six-inch.

"The nights we felt alive. I would've married you in Vegas had you given me the chance to say I do, couldn't be any more obvious, could you? Couldn't be more obvious..." I sighed, the familiar song calming me.

I stopped before the flavored water section, looking for my favorite VitaminWater, Sync. I found it; I grabbed three bottles, and placed them carefully in my cart. I went over to the fruit/vegetable part, and looked over some potatoes. "Those are rotten," commented a very familiar voice. I turned around in surprise, only to see Deidara walking toward the tomatoes.

I fished a tomato coupon out of my pocket, and walked over to him. "Here," I stated, handing him it. He raised his eyebrows (or, well, his visible one), clearly surprised. He glanced away, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Yes, well," he said awkwardly, "take this." I plucked it out of his open palm, and gazed at the potato coupon.

"You—?" I asked breathlessly, and he nodded.

"And you—?" he inquired, and I nodded vigorously. "Would you—?"

"Yes!" I practically squealed, and, after getting the rest of the things on our lists, we bought them and ran out of the store, chattering excitedly.

* * *

_forever seventeen_

**Current Location:** dei's house  
**Current Mood:** happy beyond belief  
**Current Music:** so bittersweet in our design

I HAVE A COOKING BUDDY.

(We also cut coupons. But mostly we bake cookies.)

...

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Give me back my One True Love, dammit.


	3. c for catastrophe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; the entry format is based on LJ's and the songs used are... Not mine, either. I only own the plot. I think.

I'm gonna continue this in spite of the report. :/ You guys love it, so... WHATEVAAA.

-

**poisonousloverxx**

...

_outside the li-i-i-inesss_

**Current Location:** my dorm. where else would i be?  
**Current Mood**: hateee && fear D:  
**Current Music:** no one else can speak the words on ur lips

OHFUDGEMUFFIN

Sasori told me to Google Slender Man. And I did and looked at so much shit. AND NOW I'M SCARED AS FUCKKKK

WHY, SASORI? WHY?

KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE DEMOTED TO FUCKING SASORI NOW!

NO MORE SASOBELLA SHIT!

FUCKING BASTARD.

...

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Can't we talk it out?

**poisonousloverxx**  
NO, YOU SICK FUCK, I'M SCARED TO EFFING DEATH.

**xpuppetmasterx**  
I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but... Why?

**poisonousloverxx**  
Cuz a post said that if you see pics of Slender Man, you'll see him eventually.

**xpuppetmasterx**  
... Fuck.

**poisonousloverxx**  
YA THINK?! DDD:

**xpuppetmasterx**  
... Don't open your window.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Dude, there's a tree in our/the school's yard/grassyareathingonwhichpplwalk. And my window faces it. WHAT IF I SEE THE SLENDER MAN THERE?

**xpuppetmasterx**  
I dunno, scream?

**poisonousloverxx**  
And have everyone come over to see what I'm screaming about? No way.

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Then it's your funeral, I guess.

...

...

**ARTisaBANG**  
Wow, you're really scared of that myth...

**poisonousloverxx**  
IT'S NOT A MYTH. SLENDER MAN WILL COME AND KILL ME.

**ARTisaBANG**  
... Kill you?

**poisonousloverxx**  
Oh fuck. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! DDD8

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
Stop screaming. We can hear you all the way in the boy's dorms.

**poisonousloverxx**  
STFU SASUKE! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! (Ack, sorry for yelling at you, Sasumuffin. ;3;)

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
Slender Man? What's that?

**poisonousloverxx**  
... Just Google it/him. DON'T LOOK AT THE PICTURESSSS

**orangeramen101**  
... Too late.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OH NO, NOT YOU, TOO! DD:

...

...

**thereaper**  
Karin, Temari and Kankuro want me to tell you that we're going to stay at your school (temporarily for them) because I got expelled from Suna's academy.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Aw, that sucks. Do you want me to make your special cookies, sweetie?

**thereaper**  
... If you want to.

**poisonousloverxx**  
As long as I can eat them with you.

**thereaper**  
Deal.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Alright. When are you coming?

**thereaper**  
Tomorrow, I think, or later today.

**poisonousloverxx**  
I'll get started on the cookies, then.

**thereaper**  
Thanks, Karin.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Anytime, buddy. Anytime.

...

...

...

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER THREE**_  
c for catastrophe  
_

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_manage me, i'm a mess  
_

**Current Location:** The classroommm  
**Current Mood:** EXCIIIIIIIITED!  
**Current Music:** i wanna feel weightless

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

MY BEEEEEEEEEEEEST FRIEND IS COMING BAAAAACK TO DEAR OLD KONOHA!

THIS IS AMAAAAAAZING!

I'M SO EXCITED 8DDD

... It almost made me forget about Slender Man. Almost. Dammit, I just made myself scared. Again.

DAMN YOU, SASORI.

DAMN YOU TO FUCKING _HELL_.

(Deidara, um, would you still be my pal if I murder your lover?)

...

...

...

**ARTisaBANG**  
No. I wouldn't.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Damn.

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
Oh, you're still on that Slender Man thing? Karin, let it go. That thing doesn't exist.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OR SO YOU SAY.

**blondebombshell**  
Anyway, who is this "best friend" you speak of?

**poisonousloverxx**  
You'll know. Oh, you'll KNOW.

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
So violent.

**poisonousloverxx**  
STFU.

...

...

**waterboi27**  
LOL

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
Your best friend? OMG HE'S COMING?

**poisonousloverxx**  
YESSSS

* * *

I couldn't fucking sleep. Well, yes, I could, but only for a few hours; I only had, like, three hours of sleep. That Slender Man thing really did scare the crap out of me. I had dark rings under my eyes when I got to class. Sakura looked so damn triumphant at my disheveled appearance; I didn't slap her or anything, but I didn't acknowledge her. It was a blow to her ego, I'm sure.

"You look like the living dead," Ino whispered to me. "You didn't even put on anything more than chapstick, mascara, and eyeliner."

"I know," I whispered back. "But that Slender Man thing scared me shitless."

Ino looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sure Sasori-kun regrets telling you to Google it. You know he loves you in his own special way."

I tch'd. "Bastard loves frightening me, though."

"Um, that's just the way he shows his love?" Ino offered. "That, or you're just too easy to scare."

I glared at her. "Shut the hell up now."

"Shutting."

* * *

_shameless_

**Current Location:** class  
**Current Mood:** like i got ran over by a truck  
**Current Music:** hips swaying, lips lieee

I don't think Tsunade likes my blog. She gave me a dirty look earlier for typing an entry. But maybe she just doesn't like me that much because I said her boobs were fake. I don't really get why she's so worked up; I mean, seriously. It's not like this blog is hated by anyone (and it's not like those boobs can be real). Except for maybe Sakuface, and she comments from time to time (but she keeps defending the realness of Tsunade's boobs. Pfft, I bet Sakuface would know EXACTLY what fake boobs are like.).

CUZ YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO WANNA GIVE IT UP, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO WANNA LIVE IT UP, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO WANNA LIVE IT UP, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO WANNA LIVE IT UP, YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES!

... Sometimes I question my sanity. I really do.

ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SUBJECT:

Sweetie, do you want me to reveal your name on my blog, or should we wait until you come?

...

...

...

**thereaper**  
Let's wait until I come. You know how much I love drama.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Lol, do I ever! xD

...

...

**waterboi27**  
Lemme guess. Gaara?

**poisonousloverxx**  
I can't say.

...

...

**thepointofthings**  
Ummm. Gaara?

**poisonousloverxx**  
I can't say.

...

...

**orangeramen101**  
XD Everyone's trying to guess!

**poisonousloverxx**  
Well, DUH.

**orangeramen101**  
I already know who it is so I won't give a guess.

**poisonousloverxx**  
lol k.

...

...

**obsidianblack**  
It's Gaara.

**poisonousloverxx**  
WHY IS EVERYONE PICKING GAARA?!

**obsidianblack**  
Because it's rather obvious who you keep talking about.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Dammit.

* * *

"... Gaara, when are you coming?"

"I'll be there at school tomorrow. Prepare for a flashy entrance."

"Flashy?"

"Fangirls."

"Oh, yeah. Your fanclub hasn't disbanded yet."

"I'm thankful for that."

"I knew you would."

"... You're making this very difficult to have a conversation."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are."

"Dammit. My conversation skills have been lacking, recently."

"Maybe because of Slend—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! HE MIGHT BE LISTENING!"

"... Karin."

"Yes?"

"What the fuck."

"I don't know anymore."

"Typical. So, I'm going to hang up now. See you at school tomorrow, Karin."

"See ya then, Gaara! Love you!"

"Hn."

_Click._


	4. d for disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; the entry format is based on LJ's and the songs used are... Not mine, either. I only own the plot. I think.

OMG SASORI

I MISS YOU ALREADY DDDX

-watched Sasori's battle against Chiyo and Sakura && cried when he died-

-

**poisonousloverxx**

...

_BELIEVE IT  
_

**Current Location:** my dorm looking at sasori's pics  
**Current Mood**: happyyy  
**Current Music:** 3-2-1, make some noise!

Sasori, you are an amazing model. I bet you loved that one where you were in Dei's arms. (Oh, you naughty boy, you! xD)

Ack, I can't wait until the BFF comes :3 It'll be so nice to see him again. I haven't seen him in three years, after all. Hey, do you still use eyeliner? (If you steal eyeliner from me, I'll kill you. But of course you won't, because you value your life.)

Sasori, I just realized something. Your face is pretty much expressionless, but you're amused sometimes, and it _shows_. So like, you might want to fix that. Or not, because your face sorta lights up when you smile and it's a nice expression.

HEY WAIT A SEC

DEIDARA, HOW MANY BASES HAVE YOU GONE WITH SASORI?!

...

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
WTF, Karin.

**poisonousloverxx**  
That's what I should be asking you.

...

...

**ARTisaBANG**  
We've gone to second base. It's only been a few days since we met, after all. I don't want to go too fast.

**poisonousloverxx**  
Wise decision. But, um. If you do the nasty with Sasori, tell me. (AND USE CONDOMS.)

**ARTisaBANG**  
Karin, you're too interested in this for your own good. xD (But yeah, I'll tell you; and I don't like unprotected sex.)

**poisonousloverxx**  
Who cares. (Good boy.)

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
HEY, KARIN. GO TO SLEEP. IT'S ONE IN THE FREAKING MORNING AND YOUR BUDDY SHOWS UP TOMORROW. ER... TODAY. WHATEVER.

**poisonousloverxx**  
FINEEE

...

...

**thereaper**  
Remember, Karin: Back away from the yellow lines. Stay away from the fangirls. And most importantly, DO NOT TALK TO HARUNO. (And yes, I still use eyeliner.)

**poisonousloverxx**  
'Kay! :D (Ha, knew it.)

...

...

...

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER FOUR**_  
d for disaster  
_

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_heyyy  
_

**Current Location:** um. hallway?  
**Current Mood:** lolwut  
**Current Music:** um nothing D:

HEY GUYS

I just wanted to say, I BETTER BE THE FIRST ONE TO HUG HIM. I BETTER BE. IF ANYONE ELSE HUGS HIM BEFORE ME, I'M KILLING THEM IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE. AND I WILL DONATE THEIR BLOOD TO THE BLOOD BANK. AND I WILL MAKE SASORI HELP ME TURN THEM INTO A HUMAN PUPPET.

Glad we got that settled.

...

...

**blondebombshell**  
So violent...

...

...

**sweetcheeks33**  
Don't be so confident.

* * *

I looked at the yellow lines nervously. None of us were supposed to cross it, as it was used to keep the fangirls from crowding around the guy they fangirl over when the guy arrives. I could only hope that Gaara would be prepared for his screaming (possibly rabid) fans.

"OH MY GOD!" screeched a girl a few feet away from me. "I SEE HIM! O-M-G!"

Yes, she really did spell 'OMG'. It made my heart hurt to hear someone actually do that, it really did.

Of course, her scream alerted everyone else, and soon everyone was yelling Gaara's name. The security guards had to come and try to hold them back as Gaara entered, the blackness of his uniform accentuating his pale complexion in a good way. His lined eyes roamed the lines of girls trying to get his attention, before they settled on me. I waved, and he smirked, causing his fangirls to go into another round of squealing at how cute he was or something.

I carefully set foot over the yellow lines, and walked to his side. "Gaara," I whispered dramatically, my eyes wide, "your fangirls scare me."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just hug me already, idiot."

"Well, if you insist." I hugged him, giggling a bit. "Hey, you're almost as tall as me now..."

Gaara scowled, pushing me off him at that comment, and his scowl deepened when I continued to giggle. "Shut up."

Sakuface pushed her way to the front, and, running a hand through her hair, walked over to Gaara and I. "Hey, Gaara-kun," she greeted, smiling in what looked like a seductive manner. "Welcome back." Gaara looked at her blankly, clearly not recognizing her, and her smile fell a bit when she realized that. "I'm Sakura Haruno, remember?"

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're that girl who was in love with that Uchiha guy." He kept his voice carefully neutral; I hid my smirk, knowing his little mockery of her was for me.

"Was?" Sakuface blinked. "I still am."

"I see." Gaara's expression didn't change. "Then why did you make a feeble attempt at seducing me?"

Sakuface blushed heavily. I couldn't help but exclaim triumphantly, "Oh, yeah! Caught in the act! What now, bee-yotch?!" I did that finger thing, you know, the one where your arms are bent at the elbows and you're pointing at the person with your index fingers.

She and Gaara stared at me.

"Karin?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Gaara dear?"

"What the fuck."

"I ask myself that sometimes, too."

* * *

_WTF GUYS_

**Current Location:** park bench  
**Current Mood:** FREAKED OUT  
**Current Music:** not even gonna try

OKAY GUYS WTF.

I THINK I'M BEING STALKED.

IT'S CREEPING ME OUT.

AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STALKER! ME! I'M THE ONE THAT STALKS PEOPLE, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

GUYSSSS!

HELPPPPP!

...

...

...

**xpuppetmasterx**  
You're being STALKED?! Who the hell is stalking you?!

**poisonousloverxx**  
IDK but he wears an orange mask D:

**xpuppetmasterx**  
... I think I know him.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OMG RLY?

**xpuppetmasterx**  
Yeah. He's Dei's creepy stalker.

**poisonousloverxx**  
OH GOD NO D: NOT DEI, TOO!

* * *

"GAARA!"

"WHAT?!"

"HAVE YOU CHECKED MY BLOG YET?"

"NO."

"WELL, I'M BEING STALKED BY A CREEPY ORANGE-MASKED FREAK AND SASORI SAYS ORANGE-MASK IS DEI'S CREEPY STALKER."

"OH. WELL. RUN AWAY?"

"TRIED THAT. HE FOLLOWED. THAT BITCH IS FAST."

"DID YOU TRY MCDONALD'S?"

"YES! AND HE _STILL_ CAUGHT UP WITH ME!"

"DAMN, THAT BITCH IS _FAST_."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! ER. I SAID. WHATEVER."

"... LAY OFF THE 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' JOKES."

"EL-EM-EFF-AY-OH."

"... KARIN, WHAT THE FUCK."

"I DUNNO."

"... WAIT, WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"DUNNO. I mean... Dunno."

"... Typical."

"But like... Could you come and give me a ride?"

"You're so troublesome. Where are you now?"

"... Outside Sasumuffin's house."

"... Wow. Um. Don't talk to strangers and don't glomp Sasuke. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Gaara. Love you."

"Hn."

_Click._


End file.
